Brother
by luck-a-freeband
Summary: my first fanfic...tentang Black bersaudara ini,,,mohon maklum karena ini pertama kali saya buat cerita...


Desclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Sirius Black – Regulus Black

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt / romance

Brother...!

Suasana Aula Besar saat itu ramai seperti biasanya, banyak canda dan tawa mengiringi makan malam mereka. Seseorang dari bangku Slytherin, menatap dengan dingin sosok dua orang pemuda yang berjalan sambil berangkulan. Sirius Black, dialah orang yang telah membelenggu hatinya dengan sangkar bernama cinta. Namun, saat ini. Hatinya terasa amat mati melihat Sirius berjalan dengan amat mesra dengan teman seasrama sekaligus kekasihnya itu, Remus Lupin.

"Regulus, makananmu dingin." Regulus terperanjat dan bangun dari lamunannya. Ia melihat piringnya masih terisi penuh bahkan belum ia jamah sedikit pun. "Aku tak lapar. Bye" jawabnya kemudian dan langsung berpamitan kepada teman-temannya. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang melongo melihat sikap Regulus.

Regulus duduk di sebuah tangga koridor belakang. Tempat yang sepi. Bagus untuk menenangkan diri. Pandangannya melayang lagi, teringat saat kakaknya bertengkar hebat dengan kedua orang tuanya karena telah berhasil masuk ke asrama Gryffindor yang tentunya ditentang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu Regulus melihat kakaknya di dalam kamar yang sedang menahan luapan emosinya. Ia mendekati kakaknya dengan canggung.

"S...Siri..." kata Regulus pelan, takut kakaknya akan meluapkan amarahnya padanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Aku sedang badmood" Sirius menatap adiknya yang ketakutan melihatnya penuh dengan amarah. "hhh, sudahlah. Kemari, kita tidur bareng. Aku tak kan marah padamu Reggy" lanjut Sirius yang sudah tenang karena melihat adiknya hampir menangis. Regulus pun menurut dan tidur disamping kakaknya yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati Regulus, ia sangatlah bangga memiliki kakak yang sangat tampan dan terlihat sangat berwibawa ini.

Tapi saat ini, wajah tampan Sirius tak lagi membuatnya bangga. Namun, ia merasa kesal dan muak. Karena Sirius bukan miliknya. Ya, Regulus merasakan hal lain dalam hatinya selain rasa sayang sebagai saudara. Ia amat merindukan Sirius dan berharap Sirius memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Tapi itu tak mungkin, karena ia telah memiliki Remus dihatinya.

"Mencari penyakit dibawah sinar bulan, eh?" tanya sebuah suara yang mengejutkan Regulus, hatinya melonjak karena suara yang telah lama ia kenal dan rindukan akhirnya menyapanya. Ingin ia langsung memeluk orang yang telah duduk disebelahnya sekarang. Tapi sungguh tak mungkin itu terjadi.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Regulus sambil bersiap untuk bangun dan pergi. Namun Sirius menarik tangan Regulus yang sedang limbung hingga tanpa sengaja membuatnya jatuh menimpa Sirius.

Regulus tak mampu lagi menahan semua yang ada dihatinya, tanpa sadar ia menangis di dada Sirius yang masih dibawahnya. Merasakan isak tangis adiknya. Sirius memeluk pundak Regulus dan membelai rambut adiknya lembut.

"jangan, jangan membuat ku terus berharap seperti ini..!" jerit Regulus dalam hatinya, namun mulutnya masih terus terisak tak mampu berucap.

"Reggy, aku merindukanmu. Apa kau membenci kakak mu yang bodoh ini?" Kata Sirius pelan di atas kepala Regulus yang masih ia dekap dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

Regulus kaget dengan pertanyaan kakaknya yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini tak pernah bicara padanya karena perbedaan asrama yang sangat mencolok itu. Regulus mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, ia melihat setitik air mata di wajah Sirius. Tangan Sirius kini memegang pipi kanan Regulus dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, keduanya telah terpagut dengan lapar dan hasrat kerinduan yang tak mungkin mereka bendung lagi.

Air mata mengiring ciuman panas mereka. Setelah lama berkutat dengan dengan lidah adiknya. Sirius melepaskan bibirnya yang menempel pada bibir Regulus, untuk mengambil nafas.

"Reggy, salahkah aku terlalu menyayangimu hingga tak ingin kehilangan mu? Aku begitu mencintai mu Reggy, sangat. Aku tak peduli kita bersaudara, aku menginginkan mu Reggy." Sirius berkata pada adiknya, dahi mereka menempel, air mata terus menemani mereka. Sulit sekali mendapatkan wajah Sirius seperti ini jika diluar sana. Tak pernah Sirius membuka hatinya seperti ini dan menangis memohon cinta kepada orang lain kecuali pada Regulus adiknya yang ia sayangi dan ia cintai. Mengingat ia adalah salah satu anggota dari pembuat onar seisi Hogwarts.

"Siri..." jerit Regulus tertahan, sungguh kaget mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Ia tutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, air matanya semakin deras terurai.

"Tidak Siri, kita bersaudara. Aku tak bisa" tangis Regulus meledak kembali, ia membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada pelukan Sirius.

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu Reggy..." tegas Sirius yang sudah tak mampu menahan emosinya. "Tapi, bolehkah aku tau, apa kau mencintaiku Reggy?" lanjut Sirius semakin menekan Regulus. Regulus semakin bingung, ia adalah adik Sirius. Semenjak ia masuk ke Hogwarts dan masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Ia tak pernah memulai pembicaraan dengan Sirius baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Hubungannya mendingin seketika. Tak ada kehangatan yang dulu yang ia rindukan. Di pelukan Sirius. Sekarang saat ia mendapatkan kehangatan itu, ia diharuskan untukmenjawab pertanyaan yang sungguh tak mungkin untuk dijawab mengingat mereka adalah SAUDARA KANDUNG.

"Reggy, ku mohon jawab aku" pinta Sirius mencengkram pundak Regulus dan menjauhkannya dari pelukannya hanya untuk melihat wajah adiknya tersayang. Regulus mengangguk pelan, wajahnya tertunduk dan memerah sempurna. Kembali Sirius menarik rahang Regulus dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Regulus.

Regulus mendesah, saat Sirius menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya dan lidahnya masuk kedalam bibir Regulus. Menjelajahi rongga mulut yang sangat ia inginkan. Sirius melepas bibir Regulus dan mulai menjelajahi leher Regulus, ia mempelajari tekstur leher dan telinga Regulus dengan lidahnya, sesekali ia gigit kecil leher Regulus yang membuat Regulus mendesah keras dan sukses meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di leher Regulus.

Tiba-tiba Regulus mendorong tubuh Sirius menjauh dan berteriak. "Tidak bisa Siri, ku mohon. Kita bersaudara. Jangan di teruskan lagi. Aku cukup mencintaimu dalam hatiku saja" tubuh Regulus bergetar hebat menahan luka yang ada di hatinya.

"Ku mohon Regulus, hanya saat ini. Jadikan kau milikku sepenuhnya. Hanya saat ini saja. Setelah ini, aku juga akan mencintai mu dalam hatiku saja, aku berjanji Reggy." Sirius memohon kepada adiknya yang benar-benar ia cintai itu. Regulus diam, tak berkata apapun. Sirius menarik tangan Regulus untuk pindah ke kamar kebutuhan karena memang ini sudah lewat jam malam dan takut Filch akan menangkap basah mereka.

Setelah tiba dikamar kebutuhan, Sirius merebahkan Regulus diatas kasur yang besar. Ia menindih badan Regulus dan menciuminya dengan lapar. Perlahan ia membuka jubah Regulus dan jubahnya hingga tubuh mereka terekspos polos. Regulus terus mendesah saat Sirius memainkan dua tonjolan didadanya, dengan lidah dan tangan. Wajah Regulus sukses merah padam menahan gairah yang membakar seisi tubuhnya.

"aang~ Siri...hanya..saat...ini...nnghh.." desis Regulus tak karuan, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar juga menginginkan belaian dari Sirius. Sirius membelai tubuh Regulus turun hingga sampai pada pusat gairah Regulus. Tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya didada Regulus dengan lidahnya, Sirius membelai lembut milik Regulus.

"nnghh...ahh..Siri...ahhh" tak mampu lagi menahan gairahnya, akhirnya Regulus menumpahkan semua hasrat yang ada didalam dirinya.

Sirius mencium lembut bibir Regulus yang tengah bergetar hebat setelah meluapkan gairahnya. Tak berhenti disitu Sirius mulai membelai lagi pusat gairah Regulus yang membuat hasrat kembali memenuhi diri Regulus.

Sirius melepaskan ciumannya, dan meminta Regulus mengulum tiga jari Sirius. Setelah itu, Sirius memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam tubuh Regulus.

"ahh, Siri.." jerit Regulus, tak begitu sakit namun terasa janggal dalam tubuhnya. Sirius memasukkan lagi jari keduanya saat Regulus merasa tenang.

"Annghh" kali ini terasa sangat sakit, namun rasa sakit itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sirius masih memanjakan pusat tubuh Regulus.

Akhirnya Sirius memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Regulus. Terasa seperti terbakar dan tercabik-cabik Regulus tak mampu menahan air matanya keluar.

"Ah...Sirius...sakit...ahh" jerit Regulus lagi, dengan sigap Sirius membelai lagi milik Regulus dan memanjakan leher dan dada Regulus dengan gigitan kecil yang membuat Regulus kembali kedalam permainan gairahnya.

Setelah dirasa Regulus sudah nyaman, ia memandang Regulus yang mengangguk pelan. Dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dan BINGO, ia menemukan sweat spot Regulus yang berhasil membuat Regulus mendesah nikmat.

"aangghh...ngghh..." desah Regulus, wajah tampan Regulus memerah membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Membuat Sirius semakin bernafsu dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Siri..nggh..." desah Regulus lagi yang hampir mencapai puncaknya, malam itu desahan panjang mengalunkan bagaikan melodi yang tak terputus. Begitu indah, merasuk kedalam sanubari yang kosong. Bait – bait cinta dan kerinduan yang menggunung, melepaskan segala penat dan akal sehat.

"Siri..."

"ahh...Reggy.."

Keduanya telah mencapai puncak yang tertinggi dan seluruh dunia berubah menjadi putih kosong mencapai surga duniawi. Sirius terjatuh di atas tubuh Regulus, menahan getaran yang belum berhenti dari tubuhnya.

Setelah tenang, Sirius pindah disebelah Regulus dan memeluknya erat. Seakan tak ingin malam ini berakhir.

"Siri...boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Regulus pelan menatap Sirius yang kelelahan.

"Ya, love. Kau mau tanya apa? Apapun akan ku jawab" kata Sirius sambil tersenyum menunjukkan seberapa tampannya ia. Dan sukses membuat wajah Regulus memerah lagi, karena wajah Sirius sangatlah tampan. Tentu saja tampan, keturunan Black yang satu ini adalah pemuda yang sangat diinginkan oleh seluruh wanita di Hogwarts, tentu saja tak hanya tampan, otaknya yang jenius dan cerdik ini juga menunjukkan bahwa ia memang idola para gadis. Apa lagi ia salah satu anggota biang iseng, yang kejahilannya sudah tak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi. The Marauders.

"Kau, ada hubungan apa dengan Remus?"tanya Regulus langsung ke inti masalah.

"Dia sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi dan ku jaga. Itu saja." Jawab Sirius enteng menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"aku serius, Sirius..." kata Regulus kesal.

"tidak, aku yang Sirius. Kau itu Regulus." Jawab Sirius menggoda, senang membuat Regulus kesal. Sirius tertawa dan menarik Regulus kedalam pelukannya, erat.

"Kami hanya bersahabat dekat, love. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan setelah ini, aku tak bisa lagi memilikimu. Aku hanya akan mencintaimu dalam hatiku," Regulus kaget, ia teringat percakapan sebelum melakukan ini dengan Sirius, air mata kembali jatuh di pipinya. Hatinya seperti tertoreh luka yang dulu pernah ia rasakan.

"Ya, ini yang pertama dan terakhir. Jadikan aku milikmu satu malam ini saja"

Dan malam itu, mereka hanya menjadikan malam ini menjadi milik mereka berdua. Tak pernah terlepas dan mengukir janji setia dalam hati masing-masing. Yang telah terpatri dalam diri mereka. Akan mencintainya dalam hati ini saja.

+ The End +

Wkwkwkwwkwkwkwk...Fic pertama saya. Gaje ? Gag Jelas ? yah, begitulah...

Mohon maklum jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya...tak kusangka otakku ini berhasil membuat lime...di fic pertama pula,,,,,,gyabooo!

Haa~mohon Reviewnya...para readers...dan saya mohon infonya...

Seperti daftar list saya yang tidak saya ketahui :

Fluff, Slash, OOC, OC, Straight

Saya tak mengerti..jadi mohon bantuannya dengan maksud kata-kata di atas. Terima kasih


End file.
